


Hiking, Sex, and Wedding Bands

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable, Adventure, Anal Sex, Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Exploration, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Hiking, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neediness, Nerd Sweden, Nordics, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Personality Swap, Punk Finland, Punk Nerd AU, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuFin, Sweden proposes, Teasing, Tino has tattoos, Top Finland (Hetalia), True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Nerd!Sweden has wanted to propose to his fiance, Punk!Finland, for years, but is never able to work up the courage to do it. With his siblings' help, he plans a hiking trip, full of climbing and outdoor intimacy, before he tries to pop the question to his beloved. (Fluff and smut!)





	Hiking, Sex, and Wedding Bands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section from a long, old, multi-pairing hetalia fic my friend Kjer and I wrote over a year ago. I decided to share part of it because I think there needs to be more sufin work out there ;)   
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Mathias nudged Berwald as the Nordics watched Animal Planet, “Today’s the day! You’re going to take Tino on that hike, right?”  
Berwald had a hint of blush on his cheeks, “Yeah...I’m nervous on what to say though.”  
Emil looked up from the screen, “Just say what feels right.”  
Berwald sighed, “I’m not...good with words.”  
Mathias reminded him, “You don’t need a lot of words, just the right ones, and Tino will get the message!”   
Still Berwald seemed uneasy and Emil said, “Just say something about your love and then pop the question.”  
Mathias told him, “You love Tino, Tino loves you. Remember that when you ask.”   
Berwald nodded, “I hope he says yes.”  
Emil pat him on the back, “Just have fun. Make this proposal memorable.”   
Berwald smiled slightly at him, “I’ll try.”  
Mathias reminded him, “Did you put the box into your backpack for sure?”  
Berwald nodded, “I put it in there along with other stuff we need.”  
Emil looked at the clock, “Be ready, Tino gets off work soon so you two can go.”  
The older male said, “I’m ready, I just need to make sure I’m mentally ready.”  
Lukas walked by, “With Tino, anything you say will make him say yes.”  
Mathias asked, “Why are you home Lukas, Tino’s still at the shop.”  
Lukas shrugged, “He’s still learning the paperwork, so I closed up to let him put in the results in the computer and I went home.”  
Berwald cleared his throat and stood but even though his expression was it was as usual his voice cracked slightly when he talked, “I’ll be upstairs.”  
After he went up, Lukas asked, “Why are his panties in a bunch?”  
Emil explained, “He’s going to propose to Tino after their hike today.”  
Lukas realized, “Oh, and he’s nervous.”

“Tino, are you tired?” Berwald asked his boyfriend as they finished climbing up a second large hill.  
Tino took a breath and said, “I’m doing fine. I kinda want some water though.”  
Berwald reached into his backpack and handed him a water bottle, “Here, let’s take a rest.”  
Tino took a seat on a rock and drank the water, “You know what’s the weirdest thing about hiking?”  
Berwald asked, “Hmm?”  
Tino chuckled, “No matter what time of year it is, the sun beats down and it always feels like I’m wearing a long sleeve shirt.” Tino smiled and looked down at his tattooed arms.   
Berwald laughed and ran his hands down his lover’s arms, “But they’re beautiful.”   
Tino smiled back at Berwald and leaned back into his lover’s arms, “You always were fascinated by them.”  
Berwald held Tino close, “I still am. They look amazing every time I look.”   
Tino smiled and said, “Then look at me, dork.” Berwald blushed and leaned in to kiss him.  
He looked up, “What do you say...maybe one more hill we can make it before we set up camp?”   
Tino smiled, “Sure, just one more.”  
Berwald reminded him, “We’re not having sex in the tent.”  
Tino whined, “But Berwald~ we haven’t done it in a while.” Berwald rolled his eyes and Tino teased, “Come on Teddy Bear, loosen up~”  
Berwald reminded him, “Do you know how hard cleanup will be in the hills?”   
Tino begged, “Please? I brought condoms so it won’t be that messy.”  
Berwald blushed slightly, “You just want to fuck me.”  
Tino smiled and pushed Berwald’s buttons, “It’s called making love~”  
Berwald stood up, “Let’s see if we’re tired when we get up there.” Tino smirked and followed Berwald on the hike.

Berwald yawned, “I wasn’t expecting us to get up to a fourth hill. That was tiring.”  
Tino stretched his arms, “Well I hope you aren’t too tired.”  
Berwald asked, “Why?”  
Tino smirked and hugged Berwald, “Cause I still want to mount you~”  
Berwald bat at his lover, “We have to put the tent up. Luckily we had your lighter to start a fire or here we’d be at 10 trying to rub sticks together. Come on, let’s get it up.”  
Tino sighed, “Fine. How about you go scout the trail to see if people nearby and I’ll start to set up the tent.”   
Berwald asked, “Can you get the pole sticks from my backpack before you look?”  
Tino nodded and took Berwald’s backpack, “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Just as he reached and pulled the poles out, he noticed a soft velvet item in Berwald’s backpack. Tino carefully examined the small box, trying to figure out any reason Berwald would feel the need to bring the box on a hiking trip. Quickly looking behind to make sure Berwald wasn’t looking, Tino gently opened it. The punk’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the beautiful silver band. He smiled softly, closed the box and got the poles out of Berwald’s bag. “Found them.”  
Berwald nodded, “Thanks. If you’re going to patrol, hurry, it’s already almost 11.”   
Tino handed over the poles and said, “Yeah, I’ll just look around really quick.” The Finnish punk ran off and hid behind a tree, covering his happy squeals with his hand. So this is why Berwald was so happy to go hiking. He couldn’t be happier, and more attracted to the Swedish student. He wanted to push the man down now and kiss him, touch him...but he had to play it cool. Pretend like he never saw the box. After getting out his excitement Tino quickly returned to Berwald.  
Berwald had already pitched the tented when he noticed Tino, “That was fast.”  
Tino shrugged, “I didn’t see anyone and it was pretty quiet.”  
Berwald stretched, “Well, the tent’s pitched, I got the bags inside-”  
Tino got really close to him and purred, “Yeah? Do you wanna go inside the tent and fool around?~”  
Berwald asked, “How do you have the energy after everything we had to do today?”   
Tino smirked, “You just get me excited and I have all the energy in the world.”  
Berwald groaned, “Fine, but you’re cleaning up after.”  
Tino smiled and leaned up, kissing Berwald quickly, “Thanks Teddy Bear~” They got into the tent and zipped up the front of it to prevent bugs from entering. Berwald had already placed down the sleeping bags for them, though Tino had different plans. Tino smirked and pushed Berwald down on his sleeping bag before laying down and kissing him. The taller nerd held onto the shorter punk’s shoulders as Tino kissed away furiously.  
Tino pulled at Berwald’s shirt and bit his lip saying, “C’mon Ber~ I know you’ve got more fire in you~”  
Berwald moaned, “Ah...Tino…” Tino sat up and took off his own shirt before trying to get Berwald’s off. Berwald had to help Tino or his shirt would have been in shreds. Tino didn’t let up, kissing Berwald down the neck and chest. The punk nipped at Berwald’s skin, trying to make marks.  
Berwald groaned and bit his lip, “Ow...Tino...ar-are you...using your whole mouth?”  
Tino smirked and said, “Yeah, Ber~”   
The nerd hissed, “Ah! ...be gentle…” Tino nipped and bit Berwald’s skin listening for his lover’s small moans. Berwald was fairly quiet during sex, though Tino prefered him to be loud. He was secretly trying everything he could to make Berwald let loose a loud moan on the hilltop. Eventually he bit down on one of Berwald’s nipples.   
Berwald yelped quietly, “Eep! C-Careful…”  
Tino smirked, “But I love how you scream~” Berwald blushed and looked away, still trying to stay quiet. Tino looked over to the other nipple and bit down, this time with more force.  
Berwald blushed and moaned out, “T-Tino~”  
Tino looked down lustfully, “Are you in the mood now~?” Berwald blushed deeper and nodded hesitantly. In a rush, both men hurried to remove their pants and underwear, throwing them to the side to keep them clean for tomorrow.  
Tino handed Berwald the lube bottle, “Start on yourself, I’ll get this condom on.” Berwald nodded and began to apply the lube to himself, pumping his length and moaning slightly. As he did that, Tino fit the condom on himself and lubricated himself too.  
Tino moved closer, “I’ll do you both ways, lie down.” Berwald laid down and looked up at Tino. Tino placed his hand around Berwald’s length and started pumping furiously.   
Berwald grunted, “A-Ah~ Tino~” Tino pumped fast and hard for a short minute before he maneuvered himself and thrust into his lover. Berwald bit his lip to not moan too loudly, “T-Tino!~”  
Tino teased, “Doesn’t that feel good Berwald?”  
Berwald blushed and said, “I-It always… ngh!... does…” Tino thrust in and out quickly, continuing to pump Berwald with one hand, smiling. Berwald moaned a little more, “T-Tino!~” Tino’s smile widened as he continued to pump Berwald and maneuver him so he was thrusting as deep as he could get. Berwald blushed more and said, “T-Tino… I’m- ngh! close…”  
Tino taunted, “Cum, Ber. I’m going to keep going until you’re overflowing.” Berwald covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moan as he came. Tino’s chest was covered in Berwald’s cum, but Tino kept going.  
Berwald rode out his orgasm as Tino thrusted into him, “N-Ngh!~ Tino~”  
Tino was panting heavily, “Ber...scream...scream my...name…” Berwald blushed and bit his lip trying to decide whether or not to obey. Tino smirked and stopped moving, still fully inside Berwald, waiting for his cooperation.  
Berwald tried to moan out as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t be too embarrassed, “T-Tino!!!~”  
Tino teased, “One more time~ I couldn’t hear you~”  
Berwald took a deep breath and moaned out, “Tino!!!!!~”  
Tino smirked, “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Tino continued to thrust deeply until he came hard into Berwald. Berwald panted, utterly tired from everything that happened that day. Tino rode himself out and started cleaning himself up a little before plopping down next to his boyfriend.   
Berwald pulled Tino close to cuddle, “I love you Tino.”  
Tino snuggled closer, “I love you, my big Teddy Bear~”  
Berwald blushed, “Again with that nickname?”  
Tino nuzzled Berwald and smirked, “I can’t help it. It suits you.”   
Berwald kissed Tino in the crook of his neck, reminding him, “We need to get up soon to trek to the tallest hill tomorrow.”  
Tino smiled and nodded, “I’ll be up, just shake me a little if I don’t.”   
Berwald yawned, “Goodnight Tino.” Tino slowly drifted to sleep, feeling more secure with Berwald next to him.

At the crack of dawn, Tino felt an arm shaking him awake. Tino groaned, “Five more minutes…”  
Berwald got dressed, “Well hurry. We have to make it up there by high noon. I have something to show you there.”  
Tino rolled over to watch Berwald get dressed, “Okay, I’ll hurry… just give me a minute to observe the view.”  
Berwald looked over, blushed and continued dressing, “Is my ass that entertaining?”  
Tino smirked, “Your body is just beautiful to me~”  
Berwald slipped his shirt on, “So is yours, your body is actually interesting.”  
Tino rolled his eyes, “But I’ll never be tired of seeing yours~”  
Berwald was fully dressed, “Mine is unchanging though.”  
Tino smiled, “It never needs to change.”  
Berwald smiled before saying, “I’m going to unpack breakfast, change and let’s pack up camp.”  
Tino grudgingly got up and began to change, “Alright, gimme a minute.” Tino took a minute to dress, the whole while, he imagined Berwald proposing.   
Tino smiled to himself as he got out of the tent. “Is breakfast out yet?”  
Berwald handed him the box, “Yep, heated it over the last of the fire.” Tino smiled and ate his food quickly, wanting to get to the next hill. The duo quickly packed up and went over to climb the highest hill.

In the heat of the morning, Tino and Berwald climbed the tallest hill slowly, Berwald always looking back for Tino’s well being.  
Berwald asked, “Are you tired? Do you need water?”  
Tino shook his head and smile slightly, “I’m fine, Teddy Bear.”  
Berwald helped Tino a little, “I don’t want you to get lightheaded.”   
Tino chuckled, “I’d think you’d be tired by now.”  
Berwald nodded, “I am. But...I really want to get to the top before noon.”   
Tino smiled and said, “We can take a quick break if you need it.”  
Berwald shook his head, “I’m good, barely 30 minutes before noon, I want to be up there.”   
Tino rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop smiling, “Well then come on. Let’s hurry up.” Soon, with a few minutes to spare, the couple made it to the top of the hill.  
Berwald gasped, “It’s beautiful up here.”   
Tino looked at Berwald and sighed happily, “Yeah.”  
Berwald tried to flirt gently, “Though...nothing here compares to you. You are the most beautiful thing I can see.”   
Tino blushed, not expecting Berwald to flirt, “T-Thanks, Ber. You’re beautiful too.”  
Berwald kissed up his arm, “You give me tingles, every day.”  
Tino blushed and smiled, “Ber~ you’re so silly!~”  
Berwald looked him in the eyes, “I’m not joking. I want to spend every day I’m alive together with you.”  
Tino smiled, “Y-Yeah? I’d like that.” Berwald smiled and, reached into his hoodie pocket, before getting down on one knee. Tino gasped.  
Berwald asked, “Tino Vainamoinen...will you marry me?” He opened the box with the silver wedding band, just as the time hit high noon.  
Tino smiled and said, “Yes. Yes!” Tino hugged Berwald tightly. Berwald almost cried happy tears, but not before, taking Tino’s hand and slipping on the band. The punk leaned his head against Berwald’s with a smile before kissing the nerd passionately.   
Berwald pulled away for a breath and spoke quietly, “I...never thought I’d see the day...when you’d say yes to a boring nerd like me.”  
Tino rolled his eyes and smiled, “You’re not boring. Just a nerd but you’re my nerd.”  
Berwald smiled and a few tears came rushing down his eyes, “I love you.”  
Tino chuckled and wiped away some tears from Berwald’s eyes, “I love you too. No crying, it doesn’t suit you.”  
Berwald smiled and the tears kept coming, “I’m crying...because I got...the most amazing man in the world...to say yes...to me.”  
Tino smiled and said, “Of course I’d say yes. You should know I love you so much, ya dork. Stop crying, come on.” Tino kissed away the tears. Berwald smiled and looked at the man he loved, “I didn’t want you to say no. I was dumb for thinking you would…”  
Tino kissed Berwald’s head, “Not dumb just silly.”  
Berwald held Tino to his chest, “Finally...I’ve waited years...and...now I can finally marry you.”  
Tino hugged his now fiancee and smiled, “I’m glad I get to marry you.”  
Berwald was quiet and spoke softly, “It feels unreal...like...like I’m dreaming…”  
Tino smiled brightly, “If its a dream I don’t want to wake up.”  
Berwald pet his lover’s hair, “Neither do I. I never want to leave you.”  
The punk nuzzled Berwald, “I love you so much.” Tino himself started crying. “Geez, now you got me all emotional.” Berwald chuckled and kissed him. Tino kissed back and nearly pushed Berwald over. Berwald leaned back so Tino was sitting on his stomach. Tino chuckled, “Silly~ I may be a punk but I’m not going to do you on the top of the hill with no tent~”  
Berwald laughed, “I know. I just love seeing your face. You’re my king.”  
Tino smiled and said, “You’re my king too~”  
Berwald smiled, “Well, from where I am, you look like a king. You got the sun behind you for effect too.”   
Tino leaned down and pecked Berwald’s lips, “Long live the king.”


End file.
